utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lis
|songfeat = duet |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Reila |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = りす |officialromajiname = Lis |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = ゆき (Yuki) |birthday = 11 |birthmonth = 03 |birthyear = |birthref = A tweet posted on his birthday |status = Inactive |years = 2011-2015 |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 28395833 |mylist1 = 33090400 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 31653626 |mylist2info = Yuki's mylist, set in private |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1926111 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Nanao, kain, Aimiya Zero, Sou |otheractivity = |country = }} |RnDEq6kl-9I}} Lis (りす) is a who started to cover songs in late 2011, under the username Yuki (ゆき) on Nico Nico Douga. In September 2012, he changed into new account and set his old mylist in private. Fortunately, all of his covers under the name Yuki are still listed in his new account. The first cover Lis released on his new account was "Yī Èr Fanclub" after 4 months of break. He still wrote Yuki as the name of vocal in each of his cover's description until the end of 2013. From his first cover in 2014, he finally changed his name to Lis. He recently announced that he would retire, his final live is December 26, 2015. He stayed as an utaite until the end of the year. He deleted his twitter after saying he's getting married and he'll try to do his best from then on. Lis has a soft shota voice, sometimes it sounds like a natural girl voice. He also sings as a girl in his cover of "sweets parade". His most popular cover is the duet "Love is an Open Door" featuring the mixer Nanao. Nanao is also the closest friend of Lis, since they have recorded together in 3 duet songs and 2 dubbing projects up to now. As solo project, the best cover of Lis is "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" that reached more than 48k views as of Febuary 20, 2015. When posting his covers, Lis always puts the smile face (☺) and his name after the words "utatta" which means "☺ Yuki/Lis sang...". Besides Nanao, he often works with the mixer kazuchin and kain. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # FUN CLUB (Release on August 19, 2015) List of Covered Songs (2011.12.26) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.01.15) # "Denpa Chudoku" (Delusion Addict) (2012.01.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.02.07) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (Non-existent Doy Does Not Sleep) (2012.04.18) # "Gensou Uta" (2012.04.19) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.19) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (One, Two Fanclub) (2012.09.08) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.12) # "Setsuna Plus" (2012.09.18) # "Kirai na Hito" (People I Hate) (2012.09.23) # "Children Record" (2012.09.26) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.10.04) # "Mayfly Days" (2012.11.18) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.22) # "Onaka Suita" (Hungry) (2012.11.22) # "orange" (2012.11.29) # "Orange" (2013.01.27) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide & Seek Envy) (2013.02.01) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Junjou Skirt" (Pure-Hearted Skirt) (2013.02.20) # "sweets parade" (2013.02.24) # "Tsugihagi to Logicgal" (Patched-Up and the Logical) (2013.02.28) # "Suki, Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Aotaro. and Yuki (2013.03.05) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (2013.03.24) # "Reincarnation" (2013.03.28) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Love You) (2013.05.31) # "Hatsukoi Regret" (First Love Regret) (2013.05.31) # "Nilgiri" (2013.04.15) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2013.04.20) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lamentations of the Lost Ones) (2013.04.21) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.05.19) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.05.25) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2013.06.09) # "Raspberry*Monster" (2013.07.11) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Defeated Boy) (2013.07.20) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.16) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2013.09.17) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2013.10.15) # "glow -Piano & Strings Acoustic ver." feat. Yuki and Torumechi (2013.10.16) # "Kare no Kanojo" (His Girlfriend) (2013.10.23) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.25) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (World Domination How-to) (2013.10.31) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.02) # "Ningen Hoteishiki" (2013.11.20) # "Genjitsu" (Parhelion) (2013.11.23) # "Yuugure Jettison" (Sunset Jettison) (2013.12.04) # "World Calling" (2013.12.04) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.12.11) # "Magic Code" (2014.04.27) as Lis # "Children Record" (2013.08.15) # "Donor Song" (2014.01.04) # "Roji Uraneko no Shoutai" (Identity of the Alley Cat) (2014.01.05) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Leave it to Yotsuya) (2014.01.07) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.09) # "Astronaut" (2014.01.24) # "One Step Ahead" (2014.02.08) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.16) # "Kami no Manimani" (As the Gods Say) (2014.02.19) # "Before After" (2014.02.22) # "Suki Suki Zettyou Shou" (Like-Love Climaxitis) (2014.02.26) # "Replicant" (2014.03.11) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Sea Lily Deep Sea Tale) (2014.03.23) # "Yukimine -Piano & Strings ver.-" feat. Lis and Sotetsu # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2014.03.29) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.15) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.20) # "Tasogare Kippu" (Twilight Ticket) (2014.04.25) # "Inokori Sensei" (A Teacher, Detained) (2014.05.25) # "Love is an Open Door" feat. Lis and Nanao (2014.05.31) # "daze" -Lyric ver.- (2014.06.19) # "Kamisama no Iu Toori" (As God Says) (2014.06.27) # "Kyouhansha" (Conspirators) (2014.07.01) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) 2014.07.04) # "Orion" (2014.07.07) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Mornings) (2014.07.07) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.07.11) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (2014.08.05) # "Natsu no Sora to Kimi to Sanka de" (2014.08.09) # "Summertime Record" -Band Edition- -Mekakushi Dantei Otobe ver.- (2014.08.15) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. Nanao and Lis (2014.09.06) # "Yonjuunana -Acoustic Arrange-" (2014.09.28) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (Friday's Good Mornings) (2014.09.30) # "Itsuka" (Someday) (2014.10.01) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (2014.10.16) # "Sore wa, Ii Koto da yo" (That is, A Good Thing) (2014.11.24) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (Future View Innocence) (2014.12.05) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.12.07) # "Natsu no Hanken" (2014.12.11) # "Cutter Knife" feat. Aimiya Zero and Lis (2014.12.21) # "Kanjou Dorobou" (Feelings Thief) (2014.12.24) # "Asunoyozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2014.12.29) # "Ima Suki ni Naru. -triangel story-" (Right Now, I'll Fall in Love.) (2014.12.31) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (U-1 Kesshou) feat. Nanao and Lis (2015.01.18) # "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" feat. Aimiya Zero and Lis (2015.01.29) # "Yakusoku no Starry Night" (Promise of Starry Night) (2015.02.06) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You're a Gallant Girl) feat. Sou and Lis (2015.02.14) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.16) # "Amaoto Noise" (The Noise of Rain) (2015.02.22) # "Cat Food" (2015.02.28) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Lis and LG (2015.03.11) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (2015.03.17) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (2015.03.19) # "Connecting" ✽ Spring Forward feat. Aimiya Zero, Anemone, Amatou, Aramaki, Isubokuro, Shimizu Tatsuya, 620 and Lis (2015.03.21) # "Akaito" (2015.03.27) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (2015.03.31) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.04.18) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (2015.04.23) # "Alcove" (2015.04.25) # "REVOLVER" (2015.05.01) # "Meryuu" (2015.05.13) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (The Promise That Doesn't Need A Word) (2015.05.15) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (2015.05.18) # "Kaito Peter & Jenny" feat. Lis and 620 (2015.05.24) # "Fuyuukan" (A Floating Feeling) (2015.06.11) # "Koshitantan" (2015.06.17) # "Heart no Atoaji" (Heart of the Aftertaste) (2015.06.19) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2015.07.04) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.07.10) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Word Karma) feat. Aimiya Zero and Lis (2015.08.14) # "Sekai wo Kowashite Iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.08.29) # "Wataame Iro no Hanabi Sora" feat. Merumo and Lis (2015.08.29) # "Eien Kleine" (2015.09.18) # "Shooting Star" (2015.11.04) # "Lap Tap Love" (2015.11.11) # "Ao" (Blue) (2015.12.17) # "Silhouette" (Naruto Shippuuden OP) (2015.12.29) }} Discography |track1arranger = |track2title = Kimi no Taion |track2lyricist = Kuwagata-P |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Irony |track3lyricist = scop |track3composer = scop |track3arranger = |track4title = Jinsei Reset Button |track4lyricist = kemu |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Toushika Records |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Arikitari Heroes |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Renai Yuusha |track8lyricist = Last Note. |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Toluthin Antenna |track9lyricist = △◯□× |track9composer = |track9arranger = GigaP |track10title = S・K・Y |track10lyricist = LiveP |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Shinkai Shoujo |track11lyricist = Yuuyu |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = STAR MINE |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Bonus Track |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Reila |Lis nanao u1.png|Lis (left) and Nanao (right) as seen in "Attakain Dakara~♪" Illust. by Jiro (戸部) |Lis attakaindakara.png|Lis as seen in "Attakain Dakara~♪" Illust. by Jiro (戸部) |Lis-nanao youkai.png|Lis (left) and Nanao (right) as seen in "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" |Lis B312ekpCYAAEdhA.png|Lis as seen on his twitter's avatar |B94m0gHCIAApDhV.jpg|Nao and Lis in real life, as seen in his twitter |Lis B4mn03sCMAA9E-J.png|Lis as seen on his twitter banner |Lis B5Sq6idCAAEt0Dh.jpg|Lis' current avatar |B9vT8BtCUAEx60q.png|Lis as seen on his official LINE banner |Lis B-7UBkBU8AA5KHY.png|Lis as seen in his cover of "Cat Food" |Soulis B9zQbCQCMAI5PIh.png|Sou and Lis as seen in their cover of "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" |lis Connecting.png|Lis as seen in "Connecting" Illust. by Kurono Chocolate (黒乃ちょこれえと) |FUNCLUBchara.png|Lis as a character of EXIT TUNES FUN CLUB }} External Links * Twitter * Another Twitter Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Inactive Singers